


Checking It Twice

by zelempa



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair - sweater?<br/>          Jags tickets?<br/>          something for his horrible car?<br/>          seat covers?<br/>          brake job?<br/>          new engine?<br/>          new car?<br/>          nah, he'd get it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking It Twice

**Jim's gift list - mark I**

Simon - sweater?  
Blair - sweater?  
Carolyn - not a sweater (she's onto me)

**Blair's list of things to get done by winter break**

grade final  
xmas shop  
proof final  
write final  
Jenner ppwk  
famous fruit punch  
review session(s)  
code video  
          -&gt; ha ha yeah right  
rec letters  
cook for dept potluck (get J?)  
gajillion office hrs  
snow adviser  
groc - eggs, milk, alfalfa sprouts, spinach, cider, steak  
liq - rum, beer, maybe nice red wine  
          -&gt; better yet, plant idea of n r w in J's head  
bread, lemon, tomatoes, chocolate coins  
lunch!

**Jim's gift list - mark II**

Blair - sweater?  
          Jags tickets?  
          something for his horrible car?  
          seat covers?  
          brake job?  
          new engine?  
          new car?  
          nah, he'd get it  
Simon - sweater?  
Megan - I have to get something for Megan now  
Carolyn - total minefield abort abort

**Megan's last minute Christmas holiday shopping list**

clearance bikini  
hair thingies  
9mm shells  
bubblegum  
ironic bath basket for Jim

**Jim's gift list - mark III**

Blair - something homemade? what am I, a weaver?  
          yeah, Sandburg, let me just dust off my loom  
Simon - sweater  
Daryl - video game? (ask Blair)  
Megan - necklace? (is that weird? what kind? ask Blair)  
Joel - something cheap, I hope  
Brown - something stupid, like fake barf  
Rafe - socks

**Blair's list of things to get done by winter break - page 2**

laundry  
help Jim come up with presents  
run review session for kids who missed review sessions 1-27  
list of abandoned tools &amp; machinery warehouses (sure)  
SHIT SHIT SHIT GRAPHS  
FORGET FAMOUS FRUIT PUNCH  
FAMOUS FRUIT PUNCH IS OFF THE TABLE  
explain why can't take monkey (probably for best)  
music for thing  
ESSAY GRADES, STUPID!  
and now I have to handmake something for Jim  
          -&gt; why do I say things? why? why? why? why?  
oil tuneup  
WHY??

**Jim's gift list - mark IV**

Simon - some cassette of somebody? (out of my depth here)  
Megan - "really wild earrings or something!!"  
Blair - does this mean he wants earrings? have I ever seen him wear different earrings?  
          what kind? not like girl's earrings, right?  
          can't just be expensive - must be "meaningful"

          oh god, there are different sizes

**Simon's list of pros and cons**

put mistletoe in breakroom / took lead on Jenner case  
damn college potluck on poker night / located smuggling ring hideout  
drank my coffee / saved that kid

December score: 0  
Total running score: 0

**Jim's gift list - mark V**

Simon - sweater  
Megan - necklace Blair liked  
Carolyn - slightly nicer necklace  
Joel - new Mark Costa paperback  
Daryl - computer headset  
Brown - cruel unsolvable puzzle  
Rafe - selection of festive socks  
Naomi - sign card w/ Blair's pajmina before he sends  
          find out what is pajmina before he sends  
Blair - reserve cabin  
          sleeping bags  
          buy thermals - XL &amp; M  
          maybe a nice red wine

**Blair's list of things to get done by winter break - page 3**

forget rest of stuff  
pack for trip!  
          clothes  
          toothbrush  
          forget phone  
          ironic soaps  
          toilet paper (will they have this??)  
                    -&gt; better safe than sorry  
          buy thermals  
                    -&gt; for J also  
                           -&gt; always thinks he won't be cold  
          car snacks  
          toboggan (wheee!)  
          oh my god condoms?!  
                    -&gt; b s t s  
                    -&gt; BS + TS!  
                    -&gt; (w!)


End file.
